Reckoning
by Scholar of Justice
Summary: A series of oneshots focusing on the constants and variables, staring characters from Frozen if they lived in Rapture or Columbia. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Reckoning

A Frozen/BioShock Crossover

Author's Note: I had this idea in my head for a few days and I finally decided to put it down in paper. It is (as of now) meant to be a oneshot, but depending on how people like it, I'll do a series of oneshots focusing on the BioShock Multiverse focusing on Anna and Elsa and other characters from the film/ game series. Enjoy and review!

O.O.O.O.O

Rapture

1959

She walked (limped, to be exact) to the closest First-Aid Station, struck it a few times with her lead pipe, and gathered what meager supplies it contained. Hands fidgeting, she grabbed one of the kits, and patched herself up, but making sure to watch for any crazed splicers or those Big Daddies that soullessly lurched about, with those horrid little girls…

A sound down the street made her blood run cold. A long, painful droning moan signaled the arrival of those hulking beings. She staggered to her feet and pulled out her pistol. It was a dead-end street, so that meant she had to at least _try_ to get past it. She hid behind a half-destroyed ticket booth, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She remembered to inject another Eve-Hypo in case she had to resort to Winter Blast to take a quick breather. As soon as the Big Daddy passed her, she left her spot and began firing at it. Its eyes turned blood-red and a furious roar deafened her. It charged toward her with inhuman speed, but she was just as fast, thanks to Speed Boost, and effortlessly dodged the large drill that threatened to gut her open. She managed to put a few more bullets into the golem before she had to reload. She fired Winter Blast, freezing her opponent, while she frantically shoved bullets into the revolver. She kept firing and firing, but it wasn't enough, and the Big Daddies' drill impaled her. As she screamed, she took a look at the Little Sister it followed. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"…A-Anna?"

O.O.O.O.O

1956

Elsa heard a set of impatient knock on her door. She looked to her 8 year old sister, who was playing with a doll, Joan, Anna called it. She walked briskly to the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a few men in black suits, with Tommy Guns pointed at her. The tallest one, who she guessed was the leader, stepped forward.

"Miss Anderson, we understand you have a young sister, no?" His accent practically _screamed_ Bronx heritage.

She nervously nodded.

"Your sister is needed to save Rapture, miss. Please , do your part for Rapture, for your livelihood."

"Wha…No, no. I won't let you!" Elsa screamed.

The men shoved her to the floor, and violently seized Anna.

"No!" Elsa cried. "Please… She's all I have left, please."

But alas, they ignored her. Anna screeched and bit one of the men, but all that did was earn a smack to Anna's face. Elsa struggled to get to Anna, but the two men kept her away. The 21 year old could only watch in agony as her baby sister was taken away from her.

O.O.O.O.O

1959

"Anna…" Elsa sputtered, coughing up blood violently. The child only cocked her head, wondering why the "Angel" was talking to her. Elsa's heart broke for the third time in her life as Anna walked hand in hand with the Big Daddy. Slowly, her vision faded, and she went to sleep. Never to wake up again.

The End


	2. Happy New Year,1959

Happy New Year, 1959

Cast: Hans

The party had been going strong for the past 2 or 3 hours, but Hans didn't notice, much less cared. The liquor, women, and Adam slowed his senses considerably. Bobby Darin's "Beyond the Sea" played in the background. People danced, the moods of just about everybody was through the roof, and, at least to Hans, all the trials and hells he and his city had gone through seemed but a memory by now. Absinth in hand, he (clumsily) made his way about the large gathering. He looked outside the large window, and saw a few sea turtles swim about, oblivious to the underwater metropolis around them. The lights of the party glistened off their eyes as they swam past. Hans turned around and proceeded to walk back toward the bar. At about the halfway point, people began chanting,

"10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1!"

Suddenly, the large globe in the middle of the ballroom exploded, shrapnel and debris flying about. People dressed in bloody suits and dresses burst inside, firing all manor of guns and Plasmids. Partygoers panicked and either ran, hid behind cover, or become a bullet-sponge. Hans, thinking quickly, ducked behind a fallen table, and began to try to figure out a way to get out of there. The entrance to the Footlight Theatre was sealed off, and the path to the stairs was a warzone. Deciding against better judgement, Hans made a B-Line for the kitchen, keeping his head low and nearly taking a bullet to the knee in the process. When he reached his destination, he was greeted with a gun to his face. His aggressor stayed mostly in the shadows as he spoke in a thick Westminster accent.

"Well, looky here, we got me'self a rich-boy, I did. To bad 'ell have'ta stop breath'in soon."

Before the Splicer could pull the trigger, Hans twisted about and in one swift motion, broke the freak's arm. He kicked his head for good measure. Hans quickly searched for the emergency exit, to no avail. Something caught his eye, behind a stack of crates, flickering on and off, was the exit. He breathed a sigh of relief. He shoved them out of the way and nearly broke the door down in his haste. As the bright blue-green tunnels replaced the fancy gala of the Kashmir Resteraunt, Hans quickly made his way to the closest Metro station.

He was gonna need a stiff drink or four when he got home.

End


	3. The Talk

This idea came to my mind a few days ago, and I couldn't help myself. Could be read as Elsa/Elizabeth, if you squint hard enough. Enjoy.

The Talk

Columbia, 1902

Elizabeth watched in awe as Songbird flew about, dodging clouds and the occasional gondola and airship. Once she was sure it was out of sight, she scampered off towards an isolated area of her room, and saw an opportunity to test her gift. After some effort and concentration, Elizabeth managed to open a Tear. She looked inside, and saw a young girl, about her age (11), with platinum blonde hair and wore a deep blue dress, and she seemed quite upset.

Taking a chance, Elizabeth asked, "Hello?"

The other girl jumped at the mysterious voice, looking around in fear.

"W-who are y-you, and where are you?" the girl asked nervously.

"Over here," Elizabeth said, shoving her hand through the Tear, trying to capture the other girl's attention. The girl turned around, and finally saw Elizabeth. She almost tripped in surprise at her visitor (or the Tear) and began shouting.

"What is this! Who, or what, are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth, who are you?"

"…I'm Elsa. Elsa of Arendelle. How did you get here, and what exactly is this?" she motioned towards the swirling vortex.

Elizabeth began to explain everything to Elsa: the Tears, Songbird, and Columbia.

"…Wow…" was all Elsa could say. How was all this possible? Sure, she could control ice and snow, but this Elizabeth girl was extraordinary. Elsa snapped out of her daze when Elizabeth began to take Elsa's hand in hers. Elsa quickly pulled away from Elizabeth, who looked more than hurt.

"Don't touch me, I m-might hurt you!"

Elizabeth looked at her curiously.

"Why would you hurt me?"

"I can't control my powers. I hurt my sister once before, and I'm not going to hurt anyone ever again!" Elsa proclaimed.

"You have powers too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh no! Father won't be happy! Oh no oh no oh no!" Frost began to form inside Elsa's room, and by extension, Elizabeth's room.

"Is this…snow?" Elizabeth muttered incredulously.

"Yes, I mean, no! Conceal, don't feel…"

Taking matters into her own hands, Elizabeth took Elsa's hand in hers again.

"Elsa, look at me. Just calm down. You're not going to hurt me. I know you won't. Just calm down…"

The frost slowly dissipated, and Elsa's labored breathing returned to normal pace.

"There, see? All better." Elizabeth said.

"…Thanks." Elsa said.

"What are friends for?" Elizabeth responded.

"Elizabeth, you're the only person, save my sister, who isn't afraid of me, or what I can do," Elsa said, close to tears. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"Of course," Elizabeth whispered. "Oh, and Elsa, open the door to your sister. She loves you to no end, and you, the same. I'm sure you'll control your gift one day."

And with that, Elizabeth was gone.

Elsa heard her father open the door.

"Elsa, I heard talking. Was Anna here?" he asked.

"No, just talking to an old friend," she answered.


End file.
